A Week in Hawaii
by blahblah and Swimming Angel
Summary: Yugi and his friends take a week off in Hawaii where Tea drags them to. When they figure out Mai is one of the vacationers in Hawaii, Mai decides to plant a bomb on Tea's vacation with one thing: booze. Warning: Drunk Yugi.
1. A Bad Beginning

~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Read and review!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
The hot sun burned the surface of the crystal waters swaying gently as waves flew by crashing into the sand. The cries of seagulls filled the air and the smell of salt stung their noses as they took a deep breath.  
  
Some were scattered about the beach outstretched on a chair under the shade of their umbrellas, books in their hands. Some kids dug furiously into the sand creating castles and burying each other laughter about them.  
  
But Mai Valentine was lying on the soaked bare sand, sunglasses hiding her blue orbs. Her skin was darker than usual but her feet were still pale (they were hidden under the cool waters of the beach). She had chosen a spot near the beach allowing the water to graze her toes.  
  
She had tanned to her full content and now she needed to find something to do before she was baked like a potato. Flipping around on her stomach, she felt her blonde hair sweep her back.  
  
"My precious hair is filled with sand!" she screamed jumping up to her feet. She jumped up and down and up and down shaking off all the grains of sand. Her hair was still wet and filled with small grains of sand that could not be shaken off.  
  
"MY HAIR! I KNEW I NEVER SHOULD OF CAME TO HAWAII IN THE FIRST PLACE!" she screeched earning stares from most of the people relaxing under the hot sun.  
  
"STOP LOOKING AT ME!" she screamed. "It's not funny..." With a loud yell, she stormed back to her hotel which was seen in the distance.  
  
~*~  
  
Tea slammed the car door stretching her legs. "This is going to be great!" she said. "A good vacation in Hawaii..." They had just come out of the airport and rented a car to drive to their hotel and they were stiff and tired.  
  
"I can't swim," Yugi interjected but Tea ignored him and dragged the three sullen trio behind her. "We're checking into this hotel and that is final!"  
  
Tea stormed into the hotel looking around. She was too busy absorbing in her surroundings that Yugi had to check in. He jumped up in down trying to look over the counter but instead the short little Yugi was defeated and had to be lifted up by Joey standing his shoulders. Nobody was there.  
  
Yugi hit the bell on the counter about a few thousand times before an old man came hurrying out slipping on the rug on the floor. But Yugi still hit the bell and the man did not pick himself up. Quickly, another man came his stomach bulging out of his shirt.  
  
"Y'all look like some strange folk! What can I do yer for?" he asked a southern accent lacing his voice. Behind him, a group of people was gathered around the man carrying him out of the hotel.  
  
The southern man examined Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan's horrified faces and smiled brightly at them. "Don't y'all worry a bit," he said bringing their attention back. "Old Eddie had it comin' all right. He's so ancient, he could be something stuck inside one of them old pyramids in Egypt."  
  
Yugi winced at his words suddenly but no one noticed. "We want to check in," he said finally. The man surveyed his hair suddenly. "Your hair is strange," he said. "But ol' Ben can trim that hair and Bessy can dye it a nice color if you want."  
  
Yugi looked a bit angry and Joey almost fell over when he stomped his foot on his shoulder hard. "My hair is perfectly fine!" Yugi siad indignantly. "And I am -not- short!" The man snorted and handed them a card.  
  
"Your room number is 220 if you don't remember. Enjoy," he said and left humming a tune. Yugi almost fell off Joey's shoulders when he moved.  
  
"Careful!" Tea scolded as he lost his footing. Yugi flew off his shoulders and knocked the southern man over and Joey fell onto Tea who screamed.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!" a muffled scream came from under Joey. "GET OFF ME!"  
  
~*~  
  
Mai walked into the lobby wondering what they would serve for lunch. A towel was wrapped around her waist and her hair was still wet but beautiful as ever.  
  
A trail of water and some sand was created as she walked onto the hot concrete. "AH!" she screamed jumping to the curb but missed and tripped.  
  
Her face smacked into the 'welcome' doormat and smelled the faint smell of--dog poop? She almost screamed in disgust but held her breath as she emerged.  
  
"I hate my life," she muttered darkly and jumped to her feet. Striding into the cool lobby, she saw a group of teenagers standing near the counter.  
  
She immediately recognized them and fumbled with her sunglasses and wrapped her towel around her blonde hair.  
  
Yugi Moto stood before her dusting off his blue shorts. His hair was as spiky and ugly as usual and his blue innocent eyes were glittering with anger. The same gold necklace hung around his neck on a chain and he was smiling at Tea who had just said something.  
  
She was dressed in shorts and a normal shirt of yellow to Mai's dislike. Her brown hair was placed in a ponytail and placed at the top of her head was her sunglasses still on her ears.  
  
Tristan, the weirdo, just stood there in pants and Mai stared at Joey. She admitted he was kind of cute. His messy blonde hair flopped over his forehead and his blue eyes were as beautiful as the crystal seas of Hawaii.  
  
Mai sighed dreamily but a bit too loud. They took notice of her and turned towards the sigh. She smiled and waved. "Hello," she said trying to talk in a different voice but her efforts were wasted.  
  
"Hey, your voice sounds familiar," Tea said suddenly with no greeting. Mai clicked her tongue and Tea's eyes narrowed. "Mai!"  
  
Mai lifted the towel up in the air and her hair fell down to her waist and now the towel was around her waist. Her sunglasses were pushed down the brim of her nose to reveal her eyes. "Hello, Tea," she said. "I didn't know cheerleaders went to Hawaii."  
  
Tea looked like she could murder Mai. "You -had- to ruin my vacation, did you? It was going to be perfect! Shopping, beach, pool!"  
  
"Hey, I needed a break from dueling and I guess you needed a break from cheerleading? Yugi looks very happy to me," she said adding a edge of sarcasm to her voice. "And so does Joey and Tristan."  
  
They looked up when their names were voiced aloud. "Anyways," Mai added. "I bet you dragged them against their free will." Finally Mai broke the following silence.  
  
"I need to go," she said winking at the boys. "Tea, if you want some fun, just call!" With a flourish, she left them standing near the counter.  
  
~*~  
  
Mai was bored beyond comprehension and she needed some fun. The first idea that popped in her mind was Tea and her little friends. She then wondered what it was like when they were drunk. She sipped her margirita slowly licking the fluid with her tongue. The thought ran through her like a bomb.  
  
"Hmm..." Slipping some strong beer in their drinks would be excellent. She nodded and stood up and went towards the bar winking at the cute bartender.  
  
"Say, do you have any -strong- beer or wine? Strong enough to make you drunk in one sip," she said details slipping from her lips.  
  
"Oh sure! It's called Eddie's Old Bomb," he said grinning. "One sip will make you drunk as two bottles of wine would. That would cost a good bit of money..."  
  
"I'll take it!" Mai said. "But do you think I could have it for free? The margirita is so expensive and..." Her eyes melted into the bartender's and soon she recieved the beer for free. "Thanks!"  
  
Sniggering, she held the cup of beer in her hands very carefully looking around for spiky hair. Finally she spotted them talking.  
  
Suddenly, she grabbed the waitress walking by. "Say... I'll trade places with you. I'll be a waitress for a day and I'm sure you're tired... Enjoy Hawaii and I'll work in your place. All the tips and cash will go to you right after!"  
  
The girl looked confused but accepted gladly slipping off her uniform. Mai quickly changed and put a pair of sunglasses over her eyes and pulled her hair in a bun covered with a floppy hat. The uniform hung loosely on her but it was better than nothing.  
  
"Hello! How is your food?" she said making it more high pitched.  
  
"Great," Tea said. "Could I have a refill, please? Tea." Mai grinned evilly but hid it quickly with a nod. She rushed away towards a pitcher lying on a table. She ignored what drink it was but assumed it was tea. She bored it quickly into the cup adding a bit of her concoction (beer) and went back to Tea.  
  
She handed her the glass and without question, she grabbed everyone elses and did the same. They all drunk their drinks with Mai watching them on the tip of her toes. They acted normal to her dismay but then...  
  
"I WANT TO SING A SONG!" Tea screamed standing on her table knocking over a few plates and glasses which shattered on the ground. Her words were slurred and she was standing unsteadily on the table losing her footing now and then.  
  
"But I like donuts," Tea continued moving around on the table. "Beaches are pretty like me! My mommy said that Yugi was too short for me..." She continued to talk earning sniggers from the audience watching.  
  
Yugi was running around the lobby standing on tables acting like a gorilla. "Look at me! I can swing on trees like Tarzan!" He jumped off the table while yelling like Tarzan beating his chest. "I love teddy bears," he stated and continued dancing and sticking his bottom in the air so everyone could see.  
  
Mai laughed hysterically and missed Joey and Tristan's performance. Joey was picking his nose words slurred also. "I just found gold in my nose," he announced. "Rain tastes like boogers... Did you know that? I stopped wearing diapers when I was eleven."  
  
Tristan ran around pulling people's hair and knocking over things. He raised his hands and started imitating a cheerleader. "GOOOOO YUGI! YOU CAN DO IT! IF YOU WIN, I'LL GIVE YOU A CHEESE RITZ! WIN! WIN! VICTORY! DO IT TO IMPRESS YOU AND ME!" He finished his slurred cheer with a split a crack filling the air.  
  
"Ouchies," he said beforing falling over and blacking out.  
  
Mai laughed and fell the ground rolling around laughing with the others in the lobby.  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: How was that? Please review!  
  
~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Author's Note read

~~~~~~~  
  
A/N:  
  
Yeah, I know. Why is she yapping in a stupid author's note when she should be updated? To those who don't know, this is a shared account and it was blahblah who had written the first chapter. Swimming Angel will write the second but I can't decide for her when she's going to write the chapter (I'll e-mail her about that though if you want).  
  
Thank you for all the nice reviews! Hehe...  
  
Hazelnut a.k.a. Lia-chan: Yes, you are my -first- reviewer! Thanks! *hands two hundred bars of chocolate to her*  
  
Mousie: This is just the beginning--wait until Kai... *clamps mouth shut* You did -not- hear that! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Erinperin: Sorry... I kind of wanted it to make the eyes a bit more -realistic- I guess. I guess writing fanfiction for books has made me forgotten that this is anime and Mai and Yugi have -purple- eyes! Oops... Thanks for reviewing all the same! Yes, I tried very hard to make them act drunk cause I've never seen a real drunk person in my life.  
  
scrappydoo: I'm sure the next chapter will come soon! ^-~ Thanks for reviewing and taking the time to write 'more' a million times. Appreciate it!  
  
ACME-Rian: Yes, I know his eyes are purple... Sorry. As I told Erinperin, I guess writing fanfiction for books made me forget that I was writing about anime characters and that they don't have to have realistic eye colors. But thanks for taking your time to review and point that out!  
  
~Thank you all of you for reviewing! You all get brownies and cookies! *throws brownies and cookies out for everyone* The next chapter will come soon, I assure you! See you in the third chapter of our story... You shall meet Swimming Angel in the second...  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Rich Boy Saves the Day, or Does He?

A Week in Hawaii

By: blahblah and Swimming Angel

Chapter Two: Special Appearance, Rich Boy Saves the Day or Is He?

An hour had past, but the Yugi-Oh gang was still going at it, yelling barbaric sayings and cheers.

"Wahoo! Look at me, I'm wearing the friendship sign!" Tea said, and held up her hand, which looked like a constipated chicken instead of its usual sign.

"Serenity, this is for you!" Joey yelled and kissed a girl in front of him, of course the girl's reaction, a slap on the face, "Well that's okay!"

Meanwhile, Yami sensed something strange, but he couldn't contact little Yugi, until, "Look at me, people! I'm as short as an ant!" Yugi yelled and started doing bug like crawls.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" yelled Yami, but Yugi ignored the sound.

The beer was starting to wear off, but Mai didn't care, she was having the time of her life. Her knees couldn't help but feel weak from all the laughter, and she started to fall down, but the fun was about to stop.

"Mai Valentine, I see you're here," a stern voice said behind her.

Thinking it could be a hot boy, she stood up, and said, "Why he- what are you doing here rich boy? My vacation, ya know?" Mai ended amazed and angry at once.

"That's a greeting, on behalf of the Kaiba Corporation, I'm here for business, not vacation. I seem to see they are half crazed," Kaiba pointed out to the drunken pair.

"Uh…" Mai couldn't answer.

"I see, I would report you to the police, but I'd like to do something to Joey Wheeler," Kaiba said, "Do you know the cure for drunken people?"

Mai shook her head no, why would she want to know. Of course, it would be nice to just have Joey with her while the others were having sub-conscious minds. (Ya'll have to agree with me here, they are a good pair, don't know about pairings in the story though)

Before screams could be heard, Kaiba 'knocked the lights out' of Joey. Well, not actually, but Joey did go walking around in circles before he was conscious again, "Hey, what am I doin' here. Kaiba!"

"I see your awake," Kaiba said and closed his eyes, "Unlike you, I have some business to do."

"That sleaze!" Joey mumbled, "Ow, my head!"

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a while, the gang was back to normal and Joey told them everything, and I mean everything from Mai to Seto Kaiba. Mai had ran off in a hysterical fit (A/N: of course, who wouldn't ^_-).

"Ooh, that Mai Valentine. She needs to learn a lesson. Mai, I challenge you to a duel!" Tea said and pointed to thin air.

Everybody just had the anime sweat drops, which if you didn't know is 'what the heck are you doing?' 

"What?" Tea asked using her loud bratty voice.

"Nothing," Yugi said and just grinned, but heard a sound coming from within him.

"Yugi, Yugi! Yugi?" yelled Yami, something was wrong, but he could feel something as if they had won something.

"Hey Yami!" Yugi said with his cheerful voice.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked, "It felt as if your body was under attack."

"Oh yeah, everything's fine. Mai Valentine had played a trick on us, and gave us beer, which made us drunk in one sip." Yugi said.

"Why the-" Yami started saying, furious from the incident.

"No, I'm fine, Yami. She was just playing, that's all," Yugi said, calming down Yami.

"I was just, concerned," Yami stated, still worried for Yugi's safety.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, but I think I need to go, C'ya!" Yugi said, and left Yami.

"Hey buddy. What was that about?" was the first thing Yugi heard.

"Oh, nothing Joey, just Yami worrying about me, that's all," Yugi said sweetly.

"Hey, I'm bored, lets go to a place!" Tristen said excited.

"Oh great, I need to recharge my cell phone!" Tea yelled.

"She got another one?" Joey asked.

Tea just got that evil, mad look and drooped her head down, "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"Uh, hehe, nothing! Nothing at all!" Joey said and started shaking his arms in a desperate manner, "Nothing at all!"

"Whatever!" Tea yelled and stormed back to the hotel.

"Girls," Joey muttered.

"I'm not a girl!" Tea yelled.

"Sheesh!" Joey yelled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Who does he think he is?" Tea yelled, "So what if I have new technology? I mean, this is the newest cell phone! Does it even matter? Yes! I don't see him waiting for like four hours waiting for this new baby!" 

"I see I'm not disturbing you," a voice said.

"You?!? How did you get in here?" Tea yelled.

Kaiba just smirked, "Your friends want you, they gave me the key." _'Fool, I own Kaiba Corps. I have enough money to make a second card." _

"Since when are you helping me, Seto Kaiba?" Tea pointed out.

"Since now, and if you feel like it later, how about we go to that new rock star band?" Kaiba said as sweetly as he could, well _if_ he could.

"Do you want something from me?" Tea asked.

__

'She's getting on to the plan,' Kaiba thought, "Why no, so how about it?"

"Fine, since I don't want to hang out with those creeps again, then sure!" Tea said and winked.

__

'Perfect, my plans going perfectly.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the concert…

"Thanks for bringing me here!" Tea yelled to Kaiba.

She was listening to a popular band called Red Hot Chili Peppers. They were singing all of their new songs from their new album. Screams could be heard from fans as they sang.

A loud yell could be heard, "I LOVE YOU!"

While screams and cheers could be heard, Kaiba could not wait to get out of this freak show. It seemed like a nightmare to him. An hour felt like an eternity to him. He felt like he was about to puke.

"HEY KAIBA! YOU DON'T LOOK SO GOOD!" Tea yelled.

Kaiba couldn't hold _'it.'_ He had to go now! 

"I know I should go see if he's all right, but it's Red Hot Chili Peppers! I mean, for once he's really nice, but oh… stupid conscience," Tea said and started running after green Kaiba.

After the trashcan, Kaiba asked Tea a little favor. His plan was going perfectly, that 'green face' was just something, uh…. Unexpected.

"I'll do anything for you! Is there anything I can do, I feel so bad for you," Tea said worried about Kaiba's condition.

"Tea, I need your help," Kaiba said.

"Okay."

"Only Yugi can help me. Tell him to go here, this is where, I stay," Kaiba said, although lying.

"Okay, I'll give this to him right away!" Tea said and started to run.

__

'My plan is still working,' Kaiba thought, but had to go back to the trashcan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"YUGI! YUGI!" Tea yelled.

"What is it Tea?" Yugi asked.

"I need you to come with me," Tea said.

"Tea, is there something wrong?" Yugi asked.

"NO, there's just not enough time to explain," Tea yelled and grabbed Yugi's arm and ran.

"Tea, are you sure it's this urgent to go and show me which friendship bracelet looks better again?" Yugi asked, remembering what Tea had grabbed his arm and asked which bracelet looked better.

Tea just got angry, but had to control her anger, "NO, not this time Yugi, now hustle up. Let's go!"

With twice the speed, Tea ran as fast as she could. What if something happens to Kaiba? Of course, the boy was kind of cute, but how he acts and everything; he was nothing but a common person to Tea. Though, Tea didn't care for him very much, she always knew, no matter how a cruel a person was, you always had to be kind to them, no matter what.

After a while of running, Tea got to the place. It was kind of gloomy until a pair of lights came on. Kaiba was at the other end of a large duel area. 

"Hello Yugi," Kaiba said, "I think you might remember this, there were a lot of these when were dueling at Duelist's Kingdom. It's old and big, just good enough to give me a field boost!"

"Kaiba! Aren't you ashamed! I got here as fast as I could, and this is what you repay me!" Tea yelled angrily.

"Oh, why thank-you Tea. Without you, I couldn't let the whole world know that…." Kaiba was interrupted by his (Not Tea's) cell phone.

Kaiba Corps: Sir, I would like to report you that uh… inconvenient (can't think of a better word) things are happening.

Kaiba: DO YOU REALIZE WHAT POSITION I AM IN RIGHT NOW?

Kaiba Corps: But sir, you must come quickly! We need your help!

Kaiba: Do I care you need my help? No! Get off the phone now! 

Mai: Hey there, big guy! Just having a bit of fun, that's all! Come if you want!

Kaiba: What are you doing there?

Mai: Gotta go, this place is too much fun!

__

(OFF)

"Foolish girl! Meddling with my plans. Mokuba's there too," Kaiba muttered, "Looks like our duel has backfired! Beware Yugi! I will come back and defeat you!"After that, Kaiba walked outside where a helicopter was waiting for him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"MAI! Where are you?" Kaiba yelled. He just got back to Kaiba Corps and was looking around.

"Oh, hey there rich boy!" Mai greeted, "I just had to give this place a few, accessories."

Kaiba turned around and saw glitter, disco balls, and lots of almost stripped girls…

That was it; Kaiba had blown a fuse, "MAI VALENTINE! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! GET OUT NOW!!!!"

"Fine, c'mon girls!" Mai yelled and the pack of girls ran off with Mai.

"What am I going to do with this?" Kaiba said.

"Hey big brother! Isn't this cool?" Mokuba yelled.

"Cool?" Kaiba muttered.

"Listen to this!" Mokuba yelled.

Rap and rock came on at the same time, it was to Kaiba noise, while Mokuba thought it was music.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

***Author's Notes***

I swear I stink at humor! Whatever! Anyways, hoped everybody liked it!


End file.
